Soap of Foam
by dragonmaster1179
Summary: Inoccent fun, turns into a moment neither Robin or Star with ever forget. RobinXStarfire fluff, One-Shot, PG-13 for oblivious reasons.


**This was going to be a chapter in Jewel treasure with some strong differences.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a gloomy day in Jump City, and the Teen Titans were all off doing there own things. Cyborg and BeastBoy had left to see Return of the Zombies 4 and Raven was, like always reading in her room. Robin had been busy with organizing Crime files and updating the titan's computer system, occasionally playing a game or two as well. Finally he was finished and had the whole afternoon to do what-ever he pleased. He found himself a few minutes later on the couch flipping through TV channels. Then he realized that he hadn't seen or heard from Starfire in a few hours. Normally she would have been trying desperately to get him to come do something with her, instead of working as hard as he was.

Finding nothing on TV to watch he turned it off and decided to go look for her. He walked down the hallway towards her room thinking about random things. Starfire was his _best friend_ but sometimes he wondered if they could ever be more then friends. She was very beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, and had a very innocent look about her. He finally reached her door and knocked.

"Starfire?" He called knocking again. "Star, you in there?" He opened to door to see no-one but Silky sleeping on her bed. He closed the door and leaned on the wall outside her room. _'Where could she be?'_ He thought. Suddenly he heard a small yelp from down the hall near one of the many bathrooms that they had in the tower. Curiosity taking over him he followed the noise to come to the bathroom door. Foam soup was leaking out from the bottom. _'This doesn't look good.'_ He though. He pressed the door open to see mostly soap bubbles everywhere! Only after awhile did he see Starfire trying to stand up by using the sink counter. She was covered in soap and slipping all over the place.

"Robin!" She said seeing him. "I…AHH!" She slipped and fell. Robin drove to try and catch her but he took one step inside and slipped as well. As he looked up Star burst into laughter. He had soap all over his face.

"Star, what happened?" He said as she crawled over to him.

"The soap of foam machines have broken." She said pointing to two rectangular boxes that where continuously spitting out more and more soap. Robin growled in frustration. Cyborg and BeastBoy had begged him to let them install them. They where top of the line, computerized, Foam Soup dispensers. They had put them in all the bathrooms and these two had finally decided to brake. Robin slowly stood and tried to walk over to them but once again slipped and fell, causing soap suds to go flying in to the air and Starfire to burst out laughing again. He slowly got up, rubbing his head.

"Ah, Star why can't you just shoot those things." He asked looking at her.

"But, Cyborg and BeastBoy spent all yesterday making them; I can not just destroy them." She said but saw Robin's desperate face and came up with another idea. "What it I turned them off?" She asked with a hopeful face.

"Sure," Robin said. "As long as they stop, that's all I care about." Star carefully stood, and took a cautious step forward. She didn't slip and slowly reached toward the off switch on one of the dispensers. Robin saw it before it even happened. Star was about o fall but he whipped out his Bo-staff. He propped himself up in on swift moment. Then took hold of Stars waist and shoved his Bo-staff behind himself. The staff slide at first but then hit the bathtub and stopped. The staff held Robin in place allowing Star to reach the off switch.

"Robin." She cried happily. "We have victorious! We…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Robins Bo-staff had slipped out from behind him. He still had his hands around her waist so she was dragged down as well. She gave a slight 'eep!' in surprise as she fell, but was otherwise not injured.

"Oh, I'm sorry Star." Robin said, sitting up. Then he noticed that he and Star where very close together. There faces mere inches apart. If the soap suds hadn't covered Robin's face she could have seen him blush a deep red. Another factor to his embarrassment was the fact he hand one arm still draped over her waist.

"I am unharmed." She said sitting up as well. Her eyes staring back into his hidden ones. This for some reason made Robin fell slightly uncomfortable. _'Her eyes are so pretty.'_ He thought, _'Enchanting in a way.'_ He'd never been that close to her before and it comforted him some. He finally looked away and around the bathroom. It was a mess. The soap was sticking to every part of the room and to him and Star.

"Guess we better clean this up." He said breaking the silence. Star nodded in agreement and crawled over to the cabinets under the sink. She started looking for something she could use for cleaning soap but she only found soap. She turned back to Robin to only receive a face full of soap. She wiped it off and looked at him. He looked really sorry but Star had just come up with a genius idea. She picked up a handful of soap and threw it at him. She giggled as he wiped it off; he looked very funny with bubbles all in his hair. He smiled back and threw a handful a well. The greatest Soap War Ever had begun! They both began to throw and shove soap at each other, having tons of fun. Fun Robin hadn't had since he was a child.

Both teenagers forgetting that they only shut off one of the dispensers. They laughed and giggled and fought for nearly an hour before Starfire began to 'cheat', as Robin called it. She was beginning to fly into the air and pelt him with large handfuls of soap.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Robin shouted blocking to soap with is arms. Star giggled and continued. But when she ran out of soap Robin attacked. He dove for her feet and dragged her down. Both titans where blinded temporary by a wave of suds, but when it cleared Robin had Star pinned to the floor under him.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly. But then he noticed something different is Stars eyes. They seemed to be slightly scared, he also noticed the way he had her pinned and backed off and turned his back. "Star, I'm sorry…I didn't." He tailed off when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned to become eye-to-eyewith her. Her eyes had changed a lot, they where now warm and inviting. She smiled, sending a wave of excitement through the Boy Wonder. Some how, without him knowing she had put her other arm on his other shoulder and both arms where now around his neck. They both stood there just looking into each others eyes for awhile before either of them did anything. Ever since Robin had met Starfire he had a secret desire to kiss her, but never received the opportunity to. Right here, right now, it was being handed to him in on silver platter. Very slowly he began to lean forward. Keeping his eyes open longer to she what her reaction would be. Suddenly he saw a flicker of fear and stopped.

Star looked away but then back at him. She was smiling, slowly the boy continued to lean forward until their lips met. He heard Star take a sharp breath but she did not pull away. A wave of relief rushed through him when he felt her relax and lean into him slightly. He parted for a brief moment, then kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both stayed there frozen in time for a few minutes then parted. Star breathed in slowly and leaned her head on Robins shoulder. He relaxed and closed his eyes, letting the events slowly replay in his mind.

Robin and Star did finally mange to clean up all the soap, but not without a few more moments like the first. By the time they where finished it was 6 o'clock. They both went into the living room and watched some TV. BeastBoy and Cyborg both came back soon after, very interested in the scene they saw when they walked in. Robin was flipping through channels, Star asleep in his arms. Before Cy could ask a single question BB had to run to the restroom. As Cyborg waited he heard BeastBoy yell.

"Hay! What happened to all the Foam Soap?"

**Hope you liked it. Loved the ending myself. Please review!**

**Dragon**


End file.
